Fall for You
by coleygirl116
Summary: Seth is seventeen and has moved into Charlie's house with his mum. He now attends Fork's High School and despite his genuine cluelessness about women he has no shortage of female attention. However, when Addison Streith walks into his English class for the first time he knows she's the one - his imprint. Can he win the Ice Queen's heart or will he be shot down in flames? (Twists!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seth P.O.V

The sun began to rise just as I reached the Swan residence. My paws and legs were caked with mud from the forest floor; my tongue almost dry from the exertion of a long night on patrols. I no longer lived on the reservation.

Mum had moved in with Charlie almost two months ago and despite being seventeen I still had to move in with her. Leah had gotten her own place back in La Push...or so mum thought. What she was actually doing was crashing on Billy Black's couch every night with the promise of chipping in with household chores and funds. There was no way she could afford her own place with the money she made.

I'd stashed my clothes earlier that night in a black trash bag under a bush close to Charlie's house like I had been every night since moving here. Phasing back into the seventeen year old boy everybody else minus the pack knew to be Seth Clearwater I pulled on the pair of pants, the loose fitted top and stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the street.

Now for the difficult part.

Although Charlie could be great, make my mum smile and was the first adult to let me have a beer he was still a cop, and a smart one. There had been several incidents in the past two months where he'd almost caught me sneaking in or out of the house. I'd like to say it was intelligence or stealth that kept me from being caught but in all honesty it was just damn good luck.

Slowly, I picked my way over the grass and past Charlie's police cruiser towards the tree outside Bella's old window. It was weird thinking this was Bella Swan's old house since her new home was much bigger. Hell, she had a wardrobe the size of Charlie's downstairs! Not that she really cared for such things, but even she had to admit it was impressive. Finding the familiar crevices in the bark of the tree I scrabbled upwards and onto the large branch, from which I lunged forwards, diving in through the open window and landing with a small thud.

The sound of bed springs could be heard from the bedroom down the hall as someone sat bolt upright in bed; Shit. Charlie's bedroom door creaked open and his bare feet padded down the hallway. Shit, Crap, Shit, double Shit! Peeling back the covers I hastily slipped in between the sheets just as Charlie swung the bedroom door open. I set my breathing to one that sounded like that of a slumbering teenage boy even adding a fake snore I'd perfected. He drew closer to the bed for a moment then dropped to look under the bed. He checked in the wardrobe then once more under the bed just to be sure before making his way over to close the window. Seconds later he left and I breathed a small laugh of relief, looks like my luck hasn't run out just quite yet. My eyelids began to feel heavy and I became aware of the ache in my tired limbs. Yawning, I closed my eyes and snuggled down into my pillow not caring that I was still in day clothes and covered in mud.

"_Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, Because I'm happy..."_ Pharrell Williams sang from the alarm on my phone. "No, not now..." I groan into my pillow aimlessly swatting at my dresser for the snooze button. When my fingers had finally found my phone I pressed my much loved snooze button and snuggled back down into my sheets.

To my dismay, minutes later my bubble of happiness was burst. "Seth?" There was a pause, "Seth!" "I'm up!" I call back to the voice, my tired brain too exhausted to recognise who said voice belonged to. I'd only gotten a few hours sleep but I'd long since stopped moaning about it. Being in a pack of werewolves could be very taxing on my sleep schedule but I was used to it and hated complaining about anything.

hearing Charlie argue or discuss with himself. Poor guy had started this little habit just after Bella moved out. He missed her but was glad she'd found someone who loved her and if Edward ever hurt his Bella he'd put his gun right up his... Ok! That's enough of listening to Charlie talk to himself.

Grudgingly, I clambered out of bed and towards the bathroom where a much craved shower awaited me. I'd built my body up to a nice but not freakishly huge form of muscle. Not only that but I was just scraping under 6"0 which for a guy who had always been the shortest until fairly recently was pretty satisfying.

Scrubbing off the dried mud I made a mental note to put my sheets in the wash before mum or Charlie saw the mud stains. I brushed my teeth, styled my hair and wrapping a towel around my waist I went back to my bedroom to choose today's clothes; As usual I went for plain jeans and a fresh white top. Hurrying downstairs I made a dash for the plate of toast mum had sitting ready for me on the kitchen countertop and scoffed the lot in record time. A quick drink of water and I was at the door with school bag and keys in hand. After Bella moved out she bought a better car so Charlie gave me her red 1953 Chevrolet pickup after I passed my driving test. I loved the old pickup truck and couldn't thank Charlie enough for it.

Since moving out of the reservation I had also started at Fork's High School. It was a modern building with hundreds upon hundreds of teenagers circulating its busy corridors and filling its many classrooms; much better than my old one. It wasn't long before I reached the school parking lot and could see the long bare legs of Simona Taylor as her eyes swept the parking lot no doubt looking for me. I don't know why she's so fascinated by me and I don't have the heart to tell her she sort of terrifies me with the intensity of her attention.

She caught sight of me as soon as I shut my driver's side door and pasted on a big white smile as she clicked her sky high heels over to where I was; she'd really outdone herself today. I hated insulting women even in my head but I had to admit she looked like a whore. Her skirt could hardly be called a skirt as it clenched tightly around her butt and hips, her top dipping so low that I felt like blushing for her. It was a shame to see a girl do this to herself especially if I knew she were capable of kindness although I'm pretty sure she didn't wear that smile for a lot of people.

"Seth!" She squealed in a pitch so high my name was almost incoherent.

"Hey Simona. I like your hair today," I reply, my mum's teaching's kicking in. One compliment could make someone's day or even someone's week so you should be nice to everyone she'd told me and I'd always remembered to follow through with this lesson especially when speaking to girls.

"Aw thanks Seth, you're so sweet," she gushes twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She linked arms with me which threw me off a little but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I tried not to make my discomfort obvious. We walked into the building like this and the smug smirk Simona wore as we walked past her group of friends puzzled me slightly. It's obvious I'm pretty clueless about the inner workings of the female mind but I still thought they should be treated with respect no matter how slutty they dressed.

My first period class was English which thankfully Simona and I weren't in together. She blew me a kiss as she left which I thought was a little overly friendly but waved back anyways. I took my usual seat in the middle row; the seat beside me had been empty since its old occupant transferred schools. Ms Ainsley was a pleasant woman in her late thirties with a petite frame of 5"2 and wearing her usual overly bold lipstick. Her glasses sat atop her head with her auburn hair pulled back in a chignon. She nodded towards the class with a bright smile before taking a seat behind her desk.

As she started going through the register a face outside the classroom door caught my attention. I sat up straighter in my chair, squinting hard at the little window in the closed door. Another face appeared; a face that belonged to our Principle Mr Rothman. He was smiling down at someone just out of my view. After a moment, Mr Rothman knocked briefly on the door before entering.

"Ah Ms Ainsley. I have someone here who I'm sure will be a great addition to your English class," he says in an overzealous tone. Catching sight of me he waved, "Seth was new here too and you love it here, don't you Seth?" Someone up the back poorly attempted to surpress a giggle and everyone's eyes had turned to me.

"Um...It's a nice school," I reply not nearly as enthusiastically as he'd hoped for.

He looked at me expectantly, "Anything else?"

I paused for a moment before deciding on the first thing that popped into my head, "It serves really good lasagne?" It comes out more of a question than an answer but he seems pleased with it.

"Yes Seth! The Lasagne is brilliant here! Well done!" He enthuses as the class sniggers. A small girlish giggle could be heard from outside. It caressed my sensitive wolf ears with its sweet melody bringing a smile to my face. "If you have any problems Addison, you know where to find me," he said giving her a light pat on the shoulder before stepping back to allow her inside.

She came into my line of sight and it was as if someone had punched me solidly in the chest; she was beautiful.

I pictured myself running my hands through her long tumbles of dark brown hair and crushing the ends with my fingers. Her eyes, as blue as the sea I run past almost every day on the La Push beach were bright and full of life. A small pink tongue ran lightly over cupid bow lips as she waited for Ms Ainsley to seat her.

"Welcome..." Ms Ainsley paused.

"Addison," she replied confidently.

Ms Ainsley smiled and glanced towards the empty chair beside me. "You can take a seat over there beside Seth my dear." Ms Ainsley points in my direction and Addison looks at me for the first time.

Something twists almost painfully in my chest and my stomach erupts with something I can only describe as butterflies. The rest of the people in the room melted away and every girl I've ever considered beautiful fades in comparison to Addison. The world could have fallen apart right then and I couldn't have cared less never mind noticed it was happening; all I could see was her. The moment seemed to stretch out forever as she regarded me with raised eyebrows.

It was then that I registered Ms Ainsley was talking to me and the entire class was staring at me. "Seth? Earth to Seth?"

"What?" Grudgingly, I tear my eyes away from Addison and look at Ms Ainsley.

She chuckled lightly, "I said would you mind loaning your notes to Addison so she can catch up with the rest of the class?"

I nodded silently looking down at my desk in embarrassment. I could see her black boots move down the aisle towards her new seat then swinging her bag under the desk she plonked herself down beside me. Her perfume danced across the space between us, the sweet vanilla and sandalwood scent swirled up my nostrils and I had to repress a happy sigh. I bent to rifle through my bag for the English notes while mentally telling myself to get a grip and stop acting like an idiot. My palms had gone all sweaty and the room had suddenly gotten too hot. I found the notes and slid them over onto her desk without a word. Watching her from the corner of my eye she picks them up, skims the first page of its contents and places them back on the desk. "Thanks."

I smile and turn to attempt a conversation with her but the sound of music coming from her headphones ruins my chances. I pondered for a minute why nobody else could hear it then remembered I was the only one with freaky wolf hearing and tuned back into the lesson. I soon lost interest because watching Addison doodle on the back of the jotter Ms Ainsley had provided her was far more interesting. She was so immersed in what she was doing that my watching went unnoticed. She put her pencil down and looked closely at her tiny masterpiece.

Pulling out an earphone she turned to me, "Hey, have you got an eraser I can borrow?" My throat had gone dry and I couldn't believe she was actually talking to me.

"Sure." I hope she hadn't noticed the stutter in my voice. A small smile pulled up a corner of her lips as I went back into my bag. She totally noticed.

"So...I hear the lasagne here's good," she says and I feel all the tension leave my body.

Laughing lightly I hand her the eraser, "Yeah, it's to die for."

"Death by cheese?" She cocks a brow and I mirror her action.

"Sounds like a great way to go," I reply. She shakes her head and her hair falls to hide her face but not before I catch her smiling. "So..." I scramble to find something normal to say, "Do you take English?" She looks at me for a moment, confusion clouding her expression.

Dumbass, of course she takes English! You're even in the same class for English. This is English! "I mean, do you like English?" I amend.

"Meh," she replies giving me back my eraser and going back to her doodling.

Good job Set; You're such a lady killer.

"What?"

Shit, inside voice Seth. "Oh, Nothing."

As the clock continues to tick away the time I have left beside her my gut clenches harder the closer it gets to the end of the period. I swear if my heart beats any faster it'll explode inside my chest!

Shivers tingle up and down my spine leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. When Ms Ainsley tells us to pack up a thick lump forms in the back of my throat and no amount of swallowing could make it go down. Addison stands up from her chair and slips on a black leather jacket. I found myself wondering how she'd look wearing mine and felt the corners of my lips turn up at the thought.

The bell rings and Addison is one of the first out the door without a backwards glance or even a goodbye. My insides are tugged violently in her direction and it only gets worse the further away her boots take her.

I can remember Sam telling me about this kind of feeling, he had it from the first moment he met Emily. Every other girl faded in comparison he'd said including my sister and nothing else really mattered. It's almost impossible to think straight if you aren't close to them and it takes a long time to master keeping your concentration. The idea of being with anyone else made Sam feel physically sick and the very idea of living without Emily feels like a death sentence in itself.

The realisation hit me with such force I had to grasp the doorframe for support.

Addison is my Emily.

Addison is my Imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison P.O.V

What was with these people and staring? They're not even good at it! I mean honestly, could they be any more obvious? I'm new, not blind.

I found myself craving for the familiarity of my old school where I could just be by myself without eyes following my every movement. _It'll all die down in a week, everything will be fine then._

After my mini mental pep talk I seemed to find a new spring in my step as I walked to second period. Mr Rothman had said he'd send someone to show me around but the only thing worse than a new school was having someone forced to be your friend.

I eventually found my Biology class and was excused by a bored looking teacher for being late since it was my first day. Scanning the classroom my sights locked on a seat right up the back far away from everyone else - it was perfect.

I actually really liked biology in my last school and was starting to get really into the lesson when I became aware of a brown set of eyes burning into the side of my face. At first I attempted to ignore it but as the minutes ticked on I couldn't stand it any longer. Turning, I met them with a furious look only to be softened by guilt after his reaction.

It was the same boy from English last period and his eyes dropped downwards towards the floor as if he were ashamed and his lips had taken on a sad tilt. He looked up a little to meet my confused expression and smiled lightly. In that second I didn't know whether to go with my normal approach and ignore him or try to be at least sociable, a smile couldn't hurt and I had talked to him a little last period so I sort of knew him. _He's probably just trying to be nice._

At the end of Biology I realised with a great sigh that it was break. But unlike everyone else I wasn't going to the cafeteria, I was going elsewhere. I'd picked up smoking when I was fifteen. I'd never really had an addictive personality but in times of stress or anxiety I found these little cancer sticks to be most helpful plus they usually kept people away from me which I loved; I like my space.

With the bell I filed out of the classroom and found the nearest door to the outside.

SETH P.O.V

Well that was awkward. I'd only known Addison for less than an hour and I was already daydreaming about her; nobody told me imprinting turned you into some kind of creepy stalker! To make matters worse, not only is she in my English class but my biology class too and I could not take my eyes off of her.

She's just so different from all the other girls and I'm not just saying that because of the imprint; she genuinely is different. The way she dresses is one example; plain dark jeans, black top, leather jacket and boots – simple. I like that in a girl, no overly expensive clothes or skirts and without a full face of orange make-up on. It shows self-respect and maturity.

I watch as one of her small hands expertly twirls a pencil between her nimble fingers as she listens intently to what the teacher has to say on something I've completely zoned out of. Her skin is almost ivory with a touch of pink in her cupid bow lips and cheeks. I can't help but notice how cute she looks when she's concentrating and I smile as her eyes shine with the presentation of new knowledge. So she's smart too; interesting. Also before when she'd spoken to me I noticed something in her voice. Her accent suggests that she was probably born somewhere not in America but I couldn't quite pinpoint where. The look on her face when she caught me staring was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over my head. I felt terrible for making her feel uncomfortable; that was the last thing I ever wanted to make her feel.

Her expression calmed down some a moment later and a small pluck of confidence allowed me to meet her gaze and smile. However, my confidence ran out when I realised I didn't actually have the guts to get up and attempt a proper conversation with her.

I could hear Nate's words now "Don't be such a pussy." Nate could say that because he was a lot better with girls than I am but tends to only stick with them until the L.O.V.E bomb is dropped and then he clears out of there like a wolf with his tail on fire. I don't agree with the way he goes about breaking up with his girlfriend's but it isn't my place to tell him so. He's also a werewolf and a fairly recent addition to the pack back in La Push; that's how we met and became what he calls fur buddies. He's always out having a good time and you could never meet a nicer guy than Nate unless you're one of his one night stands who hasn't realised he only wants you for one night; then things get ugly.

At break I found him outside having a smoke on the other side of the school gate. I didn't judge him for it and had even tried smoking in the past but somehow I just never found enjoyment in it.

"Seth! Come 'ere quick!" He shouts wearing a concerned expression which is not very Nate of him since he's usually carefree and always smiling. I hurry up the path to join him but he's started jumping about and wildly pointing at a set of girls not too far from where he stood and I knew immediately who he was pointing at; I'd recognise those killer heels anywhere.

Simona and her usual entourage had crowded around one girl a little younger than themselves. I think her name was Emma or something and she looked close to tears. Simona sneers in her face and even goes as far as to push her down. Emma hits the concrete and cringes in either pain or embarrassment - maybe even both. Simona laughs loudly and actually looks like she's enjoying herself. I'd seen enough.

I'd only taken a few steps forward planning on intervening when Simona was dragged down by the hair, stumbling dangerously on her heels and backwards into the bush behind her. Standing triumphantly with fake hair extensions clutched in one hand and a half finished cigarette in the other was Addison. I was close enough now to hear what she was saying to Simona, "Honestly, how pathetic do you need to be to pick on someone just because you can? What are you trying to prove? If it was along the lines of you being a massive tit then you got it bang on!" She then turns to Simona's friends and casts them an irritable look, "Are you going to help your friend up or are you just going to stand there looking lost?"

They jump into action right away to help a hissing and spitting Simona untangle herself from the many sharp edged twigs that had snagged her clothes and hair. Addison crouched down to check on the younger girl and with what I guessed was a quiet word of encouragement she got up, wiped her face with the back of her sleeve and started back down the path towards the school building.

"No fucking way..." Nate said and chuckled lightly, "New girl's got some fire in her. Too bad Simona's going to be out for her blood after this little ordeal."

Addison takes her last draw before flicking the cigarette butt out of sight and heads back towards the school with Emma a little ahead.

I had to tell Nate sometime and now seemed good enough. "Her name's Addison and she's my...well, I don't really know but I'm pretty sure she is..." I trail of rubbing the back of my neck nervously hoping Nate will catch on and it takes mere seconds before the penny drops.

"Is it that wolf thing? What did Sam call it again..."

"An Imprint."

"Yeah that's it! Oh shit." Nate freezes for a second and then bursts into great guffaws of laughter. I'm beginning to doubt his sanity when he finally draws a deep breath of air and tries to calm himself down enough to tell me exactly why he looks ready to piss his pants. "You're gonna be just like Sam and Jacob; following her about like a little lost puppy at her every beck and call." He creases up again and the laughter seems never ending but I just catch him gasping "I'm so getting you a collar."

"Hilarious Nate," I sigh but can't repress a wolfish grin.

"Oh man, whipped at seventeen. You little bitch," Nate says, his laughter dying down but from the way he's holding his sides I know he's only stopping because it hurts too much to keep it up.

"You might be laughing now but just you wait when your imprint tips up somewhere. It'll be my turn to laugh then and trust me, I won't hold back," I retort earning a grin from Nate.

"Nah Seth, I refuse to be held down by any woman; I'd rather be castrated." We look at each other and shudder. "Ok, maybe not but you get the idea."

"Not really, right now I can't even think straight," I sigh and Nate gives me a sympathetic look.

"Aw Seth...If it helps I think you lucked out, she's a babe."

Something flares up in my chest at his words, burning and clawing its way up my throat with talons like hot pokers. A low growl emanates from my throat and every muscle tenses under my skin as I watch Nate with narrowed eyes. "Wow Seth chill. I said she was hot, It's not as if I said I wanted to bang her."

The growl deepened and rose in volume as I felt my chest expand with the air I was drawing faster and faster into my lungs as I tried desperately to cling to the threads of calm before I phased right here and tried to maul Nate. "Seth, she's yours! Why the hell would I try anything like that? And if you aren't going to calm down right now I'm gonna have to keep your little wolf ass outside and a phone call home to say you ditched class will not bode well with Sue."

At the mention of my mum I gradually felt the oncoming phase become lesser and lesser as my heart rate dropped back down to its normal pace and my body lost all tension. Nate watched me carefully and seemed a little wary to move any closer to me.

"Better?" I nod and Nate sighs with relief. "I think that's the first time I've ever had to be the serious one in this friendship. Unless this kind of thing happens again I'd prefer to continue being the one that does the stupid shit and you continue to be the one to lecture me about it afterwards. Ok?" He says with a wicked grin.

"What, so you're saying my lectures make a difference?" I ask amused as the remaining tendrils of anger fizz out and leave me.

Nate laughs quietly, "Totally. Oh Seth, you make me want to be a better person in this life. Without you I am nothing. It's not you, it's me. I need you Seth, without you there is no me..." By this point he can't continue because we're both buckled with laughter.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Fur buddies for life."

I roll my eyes but nod in agreement, "Fur buddies for life. You're such a cheese ball."

"Ah but you love it!" He shouts leaping onto a side wall and skipping all the way to the end throwing in a twirl here and there. Most guy's would refuse to do half the things Nate did. Like last week when Mr Hanlan told him wearing jeans for P.E was impractical and they restricted any sort of complex movement so he wore his little sister's tutu instead. Nate is now allowed to just where his jeans anytime in P.E.

When we reach the entrance of the school Nate turns to me, "I'll help you with this Addison chick though. She seems pretty cool and if you really think she is..." He gags, "The One then I need to secure my position of best man at your wedding."

"You can't sleep with the bridesmaids," I say immediately because I know my best friend.

"Aw come on Seth, that's the best part!" He whines.

"You're terrible."

"I know; it's one of my many qualities."

Nate's still gabbing on in the background but I've completely lost all attention to what he's saying. How the hell am I supposed to get someone like Addison to be mine? I mean, I can't just walk up and be like "Hey, I'm Seth and I turn into a big ass dog. In my spare time I run around La Push with other big ass dogs which is exactly why when I first saw you I realised that you are the only one for me because of some freaky wolf thingy and I like to stare at you in class a lot and think about how you'd look in my jacket's. So, how many kids do you want exactly? I was thinking three." That's one way to make sure she never talks to me again and possibly even moves to a different state.

I had to think of something and soon because the build up of feelings I was having this morning were taking away all control I had of myself and my wolf.

I'd go to Sam and Jacob for help after school.

They'll know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the views! I'd love to hear your opinions on the story, it's a great motivation so please Read and Review! It means a lot! x_

Addison P.O.V

What a bitch. How could she possibly find enjoyment in making other's feel miserable?

She reminded me so much of... No Addison, leave what happened in the past firmly in the past.

I knew exactly how that girl felt; caught between embarrassment and helplessness. She was strong though and seemed nice enough. I only wish I could have been as  
strong as she is when I was at my old school - it might have pushed me to be this way faster. It doesn't take much before you just give up but it sure as hell takes a lot to block it all out.

This was a new beginning for me and I wasn't about to let anything or anyone ruin it for me. I'd wasted enough tears over my past and firmly believed I had changed for the better.

Seth P.O.V

School was boring for the rest of the day. Addison wasn't in any of my other classes so I spent that time pondering where exactly she was from; her accent came out stronger when she was angry. It was actually really hot seeing her like that and I had to try and stop all the suggestive images from filling my head – it was just disrespectful.

By the end of the day I had no other choice but to go straight to Sam's house. The view of the sea when you came over the road into La Push was still as breathtaking as it was before, the salty smell of the ocean bringing back many of my childhood memories.

In my minds eye I could see a younger version of myself playing tig with Leah while our parents sat out on deckchairs laughing while they enjoyed the summer sunshine. I try not to dwell on the death of my dad and prefer to just remember all the good memories we'd made with him before he died, that's what he'd want.

My thoughts turned back to review my day and other than having a cheese panini for lunch I couldn't remember much else that didn't involve thoughts of Addison. I loved her eyes the most out of all her features, probably because they reminded me so much of home with their ocean blue swirl of colour.

By the time I reached Sam's I became aware that I had been driving on autopilot without much thought as to where I was going, it just shows how many times I use this road. The smell of Emily's baking reached me before I had even gotten to the front gate, muffins maybe?

Sam must have heard me coming because Emily was at the door before i could even reach for the handle and putting two oversized muffins into my hands with a bright smile. Everyone loved emily, she was just so caring and her food was to die for. "Hey Seth, how was school?" She asks squeezing my cheek in a mothering fashion before stepping back to allow me inside.

"It was ok I guess but it's also kind of the reason why I'm here." I directed that last part at Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table polishing off his last muffin. He seemed to catch on that it was something quite serious and stood up from the table ushering me into the other room. Upon entering I saw Jake and Renesmee curled up close on the couch completely wrapped up in each other. Renesmee had matured quicker than Carlisle had anticipated and reached full adulthood by the age of three. Since then she and Jacob had become a couple and were even more inseperable than they were before if that was even possible.

"Hey Nessie," I say and she jumps up with a grin.

"Seth!" She pulls me into a bone crushing hug. She's about to say something else but pulls back ubruptly and searches my eyes with hers curiously. "Something's different," she says and lightly places a hand on my cheek. My head is filled with images of herself and Jacob holding hands and laughing in the car while singing way out of tune to Mariah Carey. I feel her question entwined with all of these memories and only need to nod. She smiles so wide it seems like her face might crack in half when she squeals excitedly and pulls me into another bone crushing hug. "I'm gonna go tell Emily!" She announces before scurrying out of the room and into the kitchen.

Sam and Jacob look at each other thoroughly confused. "Her names Addison," I say and their confusion is long gone. Jacob's face breaks into a grin and he is the first to get up and slap me on the back.

"Congratulations bro, is she pretty?"

"Very."

Sam opens his mouth to say something but Emily has already burst into the room and launches herself at me.

"Our little Seth has found his soulmate! How soon can you bring her round? Have you told your mum and charlie yet?"

"I only just met her today and no I haven't went home yet. You know what Charlie's like about the werewolf stuff, he still doesn't know I'm part of the pack. Mum thought it would be better to tell him once we're more settled in with him. I actually came for help, this imprint stuff is driving me crazy."

Jacob chuckles lightly, "You can't get her off you're mind, can you? You'll learn to get used to that. After all, she's now the most important thing in your life and every minute with her will be more and more precious than the last." Renesmee blushes at this, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss Jake on the cheek.

"Eww, cheesy much? I'm trying to eat here," Nate pipes up from the kitchen table where he has a perfect view of the living room. He must have just walked in and tucked into the grub while all of this was going on.

"There better still be muffins left for the rest of your brothers when I get back in there," Emily calls with a warning tone.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" He calls back through a mouthful of muffin. Emily rolls her eyes but smiles sweetly.

"There are little tips and tricks we can teach you to help keep your concentration but I promise it will get easier," Sam assures me.

Nate's laughter can be heard from the kitchen. "I dunno Sam, she's a tough one. The little Ice Queen's got some rage. She's already pissed Simona off, no telling what she'll do next."

Renesmee's eye went wide, "Simona? As in Simona Taylor?" I nod sadly. Renesmee begged her parents to let her go to a public school so Edward and Bella pulled some strings to enroll her into Forks High School, everyone in our year knew Simona. "You need to keep Simona away from Addison. God knows what she'll try," Renesmee says frowning.

"Nah, I think Simona can be a little...mean but I dont think she'd seriously hurt someone."

Renesmee and Nate looked at me as if I'd gone insane. "You are kidding right? You don't know half the shit she's done. Remember Felicia Cameron?" Nate directs his question at Renesmee and she nods. "She had to move school's because Simona poured water down the front of her pants when Felicia was drunk at a party, took a picture and posted it on facebook telling everyone she pissed herself. Then poor Rachel Anderson who called Simona a bitch and miraculously fell down the stairs at school the next day and ended up going to hospital. Simona's smart, that's the only reason she's never caught."

Mental images of Addison falling down the stairs and winding up in hospital made me cringe. That sure as hell was not happening.

After a little further conversation Sam and Jacob sat me down and taught me a few breathing techniques and explained that everything I was feeling was completely normal. "Just remember," Jacob says, "there's a difference between imprinting and falling in love; It's small but significant."

I left the reservation feeling a little more confident about this imprint business and headed home with three muffins emily had insisted I take home with me. When I pulled up to the driveway I could see my mum's figure with her back to the kitchen window. She was laughing at something Charlie must have said and smiled even brighter when he came up and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was nice seeing my mum so cheerful especially after how hard she'd taken dad's death; she deserved to be happy again.

They broke apart like two guilty teenagers when I walked into the kitchen. "How was your day sweetie?" She asks trying to hide the great blush in her cheeks.

I smile knowingly and she blushes even harder. "It was good but..." My voice turns serious, "There's some stuff we've got to discuss."

Charlie took that as his cue to leave the room and watch his beloved flat screen TV. My mum had been told about the wolf business after dad died and from her lack of reaction I'm guessing dad had already told her quite a bit of it; dad could never hide anything from her.

"You're gonna have to tell Charlie about me eventually you know, he's already suspicious."

She sighs, "I know but think about how he reacted when Jacob told him. I just want to wait a little while longer, please Seth?"

I gave her an understanding smile "Yeah of course mum, as much time as you need but there's something else."

She looked at me suspiciously, "What did Leah do now?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Leah hasn't done anything...or at least nothing this week but it's actually about me."

She looks surprised but waits patiently, ready to listen so I told my mum everything and to say she was excited was an understatement.

I eventually managed to get up the stairs and into my room after she'd asked me every single detail about Addison. In case it wasn't obvious already imprinting was a big thing for us Quileute famillies.

I went to bed pretty early since I'd had next to no sleep the night before. Since becoming a werewolf I've never been able to say I was cold, my body was practically incapable of hypothermia. I couldn't even where anything more than a pair of boxer briefs to sleep in otherwise my bed felt like an oven with its thick duvet.

It wasn't long before I fell into a peaceful sleep thinking about pretty blue eyes and soft cupid bow lips.

I woke up to the feeling of someone moving beside me. It takes a minute or two before I am aware of my arm being slung over a slim waist covered only by the thin material of one of my t-shirts. I open my eyes to the most beauiful sight. Lying in my bed with her fingers laced in mine and her cupid bow lips parted in perfect peace is Addison.

I smile down at her sleeping face and drop sweet kisses over her collarbone pulling the neck of her borrowed shirt slightly to reach more of her delicious skin. A small giggle lets me know she's awake as I slide my other hand up her thigh and under her top to stroke her hip. Burying my face into the side of her neck I sigh in contentment at the scent of vanilla and sandalwood.

"Morning baby," she whispers and I smile against her skin.

"Morning beautiful." I roll her over onto her back and lean up on my elbows. "Tell me you love me."

She shakes her head with a smirk, "Nope."

I pout, "Why not?"

She thinks about it for a moment, "Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

A mischievous smile plays on my lips and she realises exactly what I am going to do.

"Don't you dare," she warns but it's too late. I pin her wrists above her head with one hand and start to tickle her sides with the other.

"Do you give in?" I ask as she squirms beneath me and I feel my dick start to rise to attention.

"Never!" she squeals. Her eyes widen slightly and I'm guessing that's when she realises she's giving me a boner because she starts to buck her hips up into mine. I hiss between my teeth at the sweet sensation as she continues to tease me mercilessly.

"Addison," I moan stopping my tickle assault but refusing to let go of her wrists. My head drops down into the crook of her shoulder, my breath coming heavy in her ear.

"Tell me you're mine," she whispers close to my ear. I'm close to coming and she knows it, "Tell me!" Addison demands and this time bucks her hips really hard and starts to grind against my dick.

"I'm yours..." I say hardly above a whisper, "You're mine too, right?" I ask with a note of insecurity in my voice.

She smiles and reaches a hand up to cup my cheek. "Always," she breathes.

She lets out a loud moan as my dick twitched against her panties. A proud and guttural groan rips its way out from between my lips and she looks up at me with pure want, "Just take me, I'm yours Seth..."

My fingers reach under her oversized shirt to take off her underwear as I bring my face down to hers so our lips are almost touching...And then I actually wake up.

I'm so confused at first when Addison isn't right there beside me and then everything makes sense – It was just a dream.

I look down to see the tent that's formed in my briefs; I haven't had one of these kind of dreams since I was fifteen. The disappointment sucked so bad that I actually thought about ditching school so I could just lie here and feel sorry for myself all day. How could one girl manage all of this without even being here?

I couldn't get the dirty thoughts of her out of my head. I had no other choice than to take care of myself and when I finally came it was so intense I had to grip the shower curtain so I wouldn't slip and break my neck. It took a few minutes before I eventually turned off the shower and went back to my bedroom. I got dressed and styled my hair in record time, wolfed down some toast and drove to school.

Simona was at her usual spotting post this morning and after yesterday I really didn't think I could speak to her without saying something I'd regret later on.

I decided to just sit in my car until the bell rang but my plans quickly changed when I saw Addison standing close to the school entrance rummaging through her bag. Simona caught sight of her and I could tell she recognised Addison immediately; Simona herself had told me she never forgot a face.

Addison was too immersed in looking through her bag to see Simona make her way over to her. I leapt out of the car just as Simona snatched Addison's bag and emptied its content out onto the ground with a satisfied smirk. Addison gave her a long hard stare before crouching down to pick up her stuff. I saw Simona roll her eyes and draw a foot back in preparation to kick Addison in the face.

"Simona don't!" I knew I'd never reach them in time and Addison's beautiful face was going to end up burst and bloody but with a movement so quick Simona had no time to react Addison stood up and moved to the side to avoid Simona's pointy heeled pink pump and struck her hard across the face with a heavy maths textbook.

Simona went down and Addison stood showing no expression. She threw everything into her bag and started in the opposite direction of the school leaving Simona on her ass in the middle of the ring of spectators the small catfight had drawn.


	4. Chapter 3 and a bit

Ok the past three chapters was to give you a little taster. Do you like it? I'm not sure I you want me to continue it or not so please review with your opinions, it would mean the world to me! The story definitely has some twists ahead and I'm even thinking of a sequel but only if you can truthfully tell me what you think. Positive or negative. Thank you! x 


	5. Chapter 4

Addison P.O.V

_One thing Addison, one thing and that's all it took for you to snap! I mean really? The bitch wasn't even worth it! _I'd been mentally chastising myself for the last ten minutes and it really wasn't making any difference; she may not have been worth it but she sure as hell deserved it!

Continuing with my anger fuelled fast pace of walking I stormed down the road with every intention of getting home, locking myself in my bedroom and never seeing daylight again; It was only my second day here and already the entire school probably thought I was a nutcase. That thought stung a little until I reminded myself that I no longer cared about other people's opinions of me.

I hit the ground a little harder with the soles of my boots as I tried to shake off the memories attempting to penetrate the thick walls I'd built around myself, I couldn't risk even a little crack otherwise the dam would burst and everything would come out in a confused tear jerked mess.

In the midst of all my thinking I hadn't registered small droplets of water falling from the darkening clouds above. All of a sudden it was as if the motherlands had opened and down came great bucketfuls of sharp cold rain.

A string of swear words left my mouth as I dug through my bag for an umbrella only to come up empty handed. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Oh well I'm Scottish anyways, harsh weather was so common in Britain that Fork's seemed a lot less miserable than everyone else made it out to be. I forge on but not five minutes later the sound of a truck can be heard coming down the road, it's headlights sending dull yellow beams of light out onto the dark road.

It came to a grinding halt beside me, the breaks squeaking as the driver's window rolls down. Now, if a strangers vehicle pulls up beside you on a road so old and rarely used most people were unaware of its existence you'd probably be thinking the same thing I was: In twenty seconds this driver is going to reach out, pull me in and I honestly never will see daylight again so if I was going to run now would be a pretty good time to do just that.

However before I could take off yelling something about Paedophiles and rapists a familiar face appeared through the open window, "Addison, what the hell are you doing outside in this weather? Get in before you get sick."

This was no paedophile. Seth Clearwater, the guy every girl knew to be private property of Simona Taylor had come to my rescue.

Seth P.O.V

I stood there stunned as Addison took off back down the road she'd come without a backwards glance. Simona was still trying to get her bearings as she staggered off to the left, the right and then left again. Her mouth opened and out came a string of half hearted threats and hateful obscenities to no one in particular and I actually had to roll my eyes at how pathetic she was being; I actually felt like being embarrassed for her and would have felt sympathetic if it hadn't been my Addison she'd messed with. _My Addison. _Two days and I could add possessive, perverted and stalker onto my list of bad qualities Addison brought out in me. I really need to pull my head out of my ass if I want any chance with her.

Despite Jacob's assurance that this was normal and mostly the wolf's doing I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself; all women should be treated with respect _especially _Addison.

Plops of rain began to fall heavier and heavier until it came down so heavy it hurt. Poor Addison would be walking alone, in the rain and most likely freezing her ass off; she wasn't wearing a jacket when she left. There was no questioning what I was going to do next as I jumped back into the truck and left the school car park – Addison needed me.

I drove down the road slowly without even passing a single car. Did she walk this every day? I shook my head. It's well over a mile until you reach any kind of residences using this road. I don't care if I have to drag her in this truck every morning and tie her down the chair, she is not walking all that distance to school and back again – _ever. _

It seemed like forever before I finally caught sight of a short female figure with her long dark hair hanging heavy with rain - even from here I could tell she was shivering. I slowly crept the truck up alongside her noting the panic in her expression as I killed the engine. I rolled down the window and saw her properly.

Addison was wet to the bone and her mascara now coated her cheeks rather than her lashes. Anger itched away at my insides as I took in exactly what she'd done to herself, didn't she know that girl's like her didn't deserve to walk home in the rain? "Addison, what the hell are you doing outside in this weather? Get in before you get sick."

She looked a little shocked at my tone and didn't seem like she'd be getting in the truck with me anytime soon. Breathing deeply I softened my tone and tried again. "Please Addison, get in the truck."

Her eyebrows furrowed pushed together, "Why?"

Why? Because I'm freaking obsessed with you and can't stand to see you suffer. I want to hold you every night all night for the rest of my life and never let you go. I want to be with you every single second of the day and even then that's not enough. You don't even have to love me, just acknowledge my existence every once and a while and I'll die a happy werewolf!

Of course, I didn't tell her any of this because then I'd have no chance of ever talking to her again never mind getting her in the truck so I simply said, "It's warmer in here than out there and I just want to make sure you're ok."

She looked sceptical and hesitated before climbing up into the passenger seat with a happy sigh as she felt the warmth of the car meet her ice cold skin. Addison turned to me expectantly. When I didn't say anything she did, "So...where are we going?"

Oh. I hadn't quite planned that far ahead. "Well I kinda need to go get gas so we can think about it on the way there if that's ok with you."

"Sure." With that said she settled back into her seat with a content sigh. It took me a minute to restart the truck as I took in just how amazing it was to have her in my truck and actually look happy. I got the feeling that she rarely relied on people which is probably why she seemed so confused when I practically begged her to get in the truck.

I want to make her happy a lot more often and know I can if she'll just give me the chance.

The engine spurred to life as I took off down the road towards the gas station watching Addison out the corner of my eye. She sat still shivering silently watching the trees pass us as we sped up towards town. I really wanted to be like Edward in that minute and see exactly what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers but obviously being a werewolf had its limitations and I could only read the minds of the other pack members while in wolf form.

We pulled into the gas station minutes later. Addison remained in the car while I jumped out and started filling the tank giving the old truck a little rub of affection – a man needs his truck.

When I'd finished I left Addison outside to go in and pay for my gas but found myself looking back every few footsteps to make sure she was still there. For good measure I locked in silently chastising myself for being an overprotective and possessive asshole.

A girl seeming a little older than I manned the cash register with a bored expression and a mouth full of pink gum. I watched in distaste as she smacked her red painted lips and occasionally blew a saliva coated bubble. Upon noticing me she perked up and smiled brightly as I made my way down the aisle of sweets to where she stood behind the counter. "Hiya Doll, just the gas or do you want anything else?" She says in what sounds like a slight Texan drawl as she bats her eyelids in a way she must have thought was flirtatious when it actually looked like she had something in her eye.

"Um, no thanks..." My eyes strayed to behind her where a coffee and hot chocolate machine sat. "Actually can I have two hot chocolates as well please?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course you can sweetie pie, coming right up." Her accent was cute but the girl outside sitting in my truck right now outshone this one without effort. "My names Mandy by the way."

"Seth," I reply politely as she starts to fill the two Styrofoam cups.

"Seth huh? I like it. You from around here?"

"Um no, I lived in La Push up until two months ago."

"Oh yeah, the reservation? The beach there is beau-ti-ful!" Mandy says as she hands over my hot beverages and takes my cash.

"Thank you," I say as she hands me back my change and a folded slip of white paper. I'm puzzled at first and then it clicks.

"Call me," she mouths winking and disappearing into the backroom. I didn't want to throw her number away somewhere she might find it so I put it in my pocket to bin later. It felt mean but with Addison in my life now other girls meant nothing.

I hurried back to the car carefully balancing the hot liquid and jumped back into my seat. "Here you go." I hand Addison one of the cups and she looks back at me in confusion.

"What's this for?"

I roll my eyes playfully, "The little guy who rides underneath my car. You silly."

She looks unsure but a moment later smiles softly taking a little sip. She moans quietly and my traitorous thoughts turn back to the memories of last night dream. "Thank you."

"No problem," I breathe hoping she didn't catch my note of unease as dick twitches slightly. Really? I think as if trying to send mental messages to my crotch. That's all it takes and you decide you want to be a part of the conversation? I don't think so. Sit.

It must have heard me because I settled down a few moments later. Good job mini Seth or rather not so mini Seth. I'll admit, the one thing I've never been ashamed of is my dick size.

I pulled out a zip up from the backseat just as I remember it's there and hand it to Addison. "Thank you," she repeats and I nod with a smile. I start up my beloved truck and head back onto the road. "So...Where to?"

I think for a minute then feel the corners of my mouth turn up even more as I realise the perfect place to take her. "My favourite place."

**_Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot. I will definitely be continuing this story so lease continue to read and review. Thanks guys :D x_**


End file.
